


Enjoys the air it breathes

by TwirlsWrites



Series: Force Myself to Write [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwirlsWrites/pseuds/TwirlsWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey grows flowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjoys the air it breathes

Rey’s most precious possession was her garden. She collected seeds from all over; sometimes people around base she didn’t even recognize would give her seeds and instructions to add to her collection.

On Jakku, she had kept cuttings of the one flower that survived. It was the only thing that grew there, and she needed the reminder that survival was possible.

Flowers were a symbol of life and celebration, and for Rey they were also a symbol of family. Finn would bring back a flower for her every time he was planet side on a mission without her. Poe would charm shopkeepers into selling him rare seeds with fantastic stories. Jessika had found an old botany guide in her attic and presented to to Rey with one of the best sentences she had ever heard; “I saw this and thought of you.”

She’s keep her plants in various pots, containers, and boxes all over her small room until Leia had summoned her one day and taken her to a small plot of land near the mess hall. “This is yours,” she said and with that, Rey’s garden became her safe haven.

Every time the resistance moved planets, Rey’s flowers moved as well. She’d spend hours carefully re-potting them for transport, waving off Finn and Poe when they inevitably came to try and help. Each new base would bring new flowers, and her garden was a wide mix - great purple blooms from D’qarr, small pink blossoms of Catonia, ancient grey flowers from Ahch-To… all combined until her garden was a map of her life.

In the end, when years had passed and the galaxy could breathe once more, Rey had looked through her field of flowers until her eyes rested on the white bellflower of Dantooine. And when she had set up her home Leia was the first to visit them, and after a hug to Poe and a dinner from Finn, Rey had taken the general out to shoe her what that small plot of resistance land had become.

Leia was quiet for a long time, and then she turned and pressed a small pouch into Rey’s hands. It contained a handful of small brown seeds. “They were called the flowers of Alderaan,” Leia said softly. “They grow best in times of peace.” Rey closed the pouch, clutching it tightly to her chest. Leia nodded and they went back inside.


End file.
